Bill es mayor
by vampira horchatera
Summary: viñeta A veces, Bill es benévolo y no desea que su madre castigue a su hermano, pero tiene un hermano tirano que sabe aprovecharse de su benevolencia momentánea.


**Título**: Bill es mayor

**Autora**: LadyVoldie (yo)

**Personajes**: Bill&Charlie (Non-slash)

**Clasificación**: G

**Resumen**: A veces, Bill es benévolo y no desea que su madre castigue a su hermano, pero tiene un hermano tirano que sabe aprovecharse de su benevolencia momentánea.

**Bill es mayor**

Bill es el mayor de cinco hermanos, por ahora. Tiene 9 años y ya es mayor.

Se sienta junto a su padre durante la cena y hablan de cosas que sobrepasan el entendimiento de Bill, así que él asiente todo el rato. Intenta hechizar -con la varita de su madre- los platos para que se vayan solos hasta la cocina para, así, no tener que levantar el culo del comodísimo y extra grande sofá; pero su madre lo pilla y le echa un grito, logrando que un vaso _se_ caiga y Bill gane una reprimenda de su padre.

Charlie, que lo ha visto todo, se ríe de su hermano y Bill le dice algo indebido por lo bajo.

Son las seis del atardecer en un caluroso verano, y su madre los manda al jardín a jugar -mentira, a quemar calorías para que se vayan a dormir pronto.

Bill es mayor y pretende tomar el fumigador tóxico para espantar hadas salvajes. Charlie lo molesta diciendo que no puede, que papá no les deja, pero Bill es mayor, y si fumiga será aún más mayor ¡lo demostrará!

Se le escapa otra fea palabra, pero esta vez Charlie lo ha oído.

Al cabo de dos minutos Bill es preso de un ataque de ira del menor y se intenta proteger, pero -aún siendo dos años más pequeño que él- Charlie tiene fuerza en los puños, así que al poco empieza a gritar y a insultar cualquier cosa.

Charlie chilla ofendido y airado, pero no ve venir la cachetada de su madre.

-¡CHARLIE! -grita furiosa- ¡Te he avisado mil veces!

Mil y una, corrige Bill mentalmente. Seguro que Percy se ha chivado de la pelea, aunque con esos gritos…

Empalidece, olvidando sus pensamientos, al ver que Molly Weasley está enfadada _de verdad_. Tiene a Charlie de la oreja, que llora desesperadamente, recibiendo una bronca monumental y algún que otro manotazo.

-¡Mamá! -exclama Bill asustado- ¡He sido yo! ¡Mamá! ¡Perdón, he sido yo! ¡Charlie no ha hecho nada! ¡Perdón!

Bill tiene nueve años y ya es mayor. Ya conoce los enfados de mamá y sabe que éste es grave, quiere proteger a su hermano histérico. Su madre ni lo ha escuchado gritar perdón, pero Charlie sí, y su llanto ha cambiado.

-¡Mamá -chilla-, ha sido Bill! ¡Mamá!

Se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, fingiendo inocencia y derramando lágrimas falsas. Ambos saben que ha sido él el que ha empezado a dar golpes, aunque Bill haya dicho alguna palabra impropia.

Molly no se deja engañar demasiado, pero suelta a su segundo hijos. No lo deja sin castigo. Tiene cinco hijos y los conoce perfectamente (incluso a los gemelos, y solo tienen dos años). Sabe que Bill, habiendo incitado a Charlie a la pelea -solo por el gusto de molestarlo-, no quiere ver a su madre enfadada así; debe proteger a su hermano, como el niño grande que es.

Y sabe que Charlie también molesta a Bill por puro gusto y disfrute: hace ruiditos con la boca, se mueve demasiado, le quita los juguetes, y se queja todo el rato. Sabe que se hace el inocente sin serlo veramente. Pero tiene demasiada fuerza para sus escasos siete años, y nadie quiere dejar a Bill con un ojo menos.

Al volver Molly a casa, Charlie llora un poco más, sonriendo, y Bill gruñe descontento. Tiene un hermano con lágrima fácil y falsa. Pero Bill es mayor y no dirá nada, porque sabe que va a ser inútil hacerlo.

**FIN**

**Notas finales**: Basado en hechos reales. Tengo a dos niños tremendos en casa estos días… demonios, ¿en serio la gente quiere tener hijos?

Espero hos haya gustado esta viñeta Weasley. Todos los hermanos son tremendos cuando son pequeños, y estoy segura que la Madriguera debía ser un caos. Bill haciéndose el mayor, Charlie queriendo llamar la atención, Percy con 4 años chivándose de todo, los gemelos con dos años y Molly embarazada del sexto hijo.


End file.
